


the diary of a vampire

by Cardansmother



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ben has a tragic story, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, I don’t know how to describe places ugh, Rey Loves Her Friends, ben has a diary where he wrote about his first love, ben was very romantic back then but now he's kind of an asshole, ben will eventually have to tell rey he's a vampire, he falls in love with a human girl who looks like Rey and she gets killed by a bad vampire, hux is going to meet rose and that's when the real shit is going to happen, i hate tags lol, rey finds it, rey is alone in her trip but then rose comes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardansmother/pseuds/Cardansmother
Summary: Rey is on tour visiting different landmarks & castles. During her overnight stay at 1 she feels a pull to a secret room w/a diary detailing a love story that isn't finished & a centuries old painting of the handsome man that looks exactly like the current owner.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. chapter one

Rey had been traveling for a month.

And, the truth is, she didn’t want it to end.

She had saved a whole year to be able to make the tour of her dreams and she could not believe that she was finally given the opportunity to do so, and it would all end in a few days when she returns back home.

She had traveled around most of the world visiting famous museums and castles. She loved history and visiting places where you felt like you were transported to a very different time.

Even though she did the tour in solo, every day she talked to her friends by video call, feeling less alone. However, she didn’t complain at all about not being accompanied by someone, she liked to go out on adventures on her own and discover new things.

The adventure was her loyal companion.

Her last destination was in a small town in England called Alderaan, near her birthplace, London. She had found a mansion built in the early 20th century. What struck Rey of that house was that the first and only family that had owned it had been mysteriously murdered a year after they had their only descendant, who had also disappeared. Rumors say he was kidnapped by the mob and later got killed by them. After being left without an owner and placed in the hands of the government, the mansion was bought by a mobster in the year 1935 until another man by the name of Kylo Ren bought it recently and did some remodeling, but he took pity on the place and kept part of the house intact.

The story interested Rey so much that she had to make a reservation to stay for a weekend, before returning home.

When she reached the entrance to the mansion, Rey was almost taken aback by the structure. The photos she had found on the Internet were nothing like real life.

Three-storey tall and painted in neutral tones, the large house had a Gothic style. Pines surrounded the place making it look more mysterious with the gray sky as its companion. Rey saw too from the pictures of the hotel that there was a small lake behind the property with a garden full of different types of flowers plus a fountain giving it an exquisite and beautiful touch.

Rey was obsessed already.

After receiving the key to her room, she received a video call from Rose asking to show her around.

As she traversed the corridors and climbed dark wooden stairs to her appointed room, Rey explained to Rose some of the history of the mansion.

"Oh, wow. Isn’t it too late for me to go visit too?" Rey laughed as she opened her room door. "I could go. It’s not that far from London… We can both solve the murder of the owners and the whereabouts of the son!"

"I like the idea. Although some say it was the mob that killed the family. Unfinished business, who knows. Rich people’s stuff."

Rose shrugged. Rey threw her suitcase to the bed to take out her digital camera.

"Well, if you decide to come here, I’ll wait for you with open arms."

"Shall I invite the boys?"

"I don’t want to sound rude, but knowing how they are, they will probably spend their time here fucking in any corner of this beautiful house they find and we don’t want the owner to kick us out without us having been able to solve the case.

"That’s a big no, then."

Rey said goodbye to her friend and left her room to start exploring.

Her room was on the third floor and with nothing to photograph but a couple of gold-framed paintings that Rey assumed cost more than her entire life, and a long balcony to go relax and have coffee in the morning. The second floor was almost the same except for an area with big sofas and a large black piano. Rey took pictures of the place, as it looked too elegant not to do so. Everything was very simple and a little modernized as it was adapted to be a hotel but that didn’t take away the touch of that time. Rey was grateful that the owner didn’t take away the history of the place completely.

Arriving on the first floor, she discovered a restaurant, a library, a lounge for parties and celebrations, a reunion room for business, and an indoor pool. What seemed strange to Rey- of what she has seen on her little tour of the mansion is that there wasn’t any pictures of the first owners.

_How weird_... Rey thought, pulling her eyebrows together in a frown.

She only found the photo of the current owner.

Rey examined the man in the photo. The first thing she noticed was that he looked a too young to have bought a mansion and turned it into a hotel. In her mind, she had imagined a man of at least fifty years old with money lining his pockets. Not this boy of... twenty? Twenty-three years old? She had no idea.

Rey couldn’t help but be surprised. A person so young running a hotel and perhaps even more than just this one... she should investigate more about him online or ask one of the employees.

Unaware at first, her eyes stopped in his face. She admitted that the owner, _Kylo Ren_ -as he put it under his framed photo- wasn’t an ugly man. His skin was very pale. He looked tall and burly. His hair fell over his shoulders in dark waves; his eyes were deeply dark; his nose was long and straight; small beauty marks were scattered over several areas of his face, and his plush, pink lips...

Rey shook her head and got the hell out of there before anyone saw her admiring the looks of the owner of the place like she was a schoolgirl.

After strolling along the lakeshore and taking many pictures of the garden, she decided to go to the city and dine in a small restaurant recommended by an app on her phone. Finn, Poe and Rose called her at the exact moment she was calling for a taxi back to the hotel. They told her they missed her very much and Rey promised them that when she returned from her big tour they would go to dinner in her favorite restaurant in London and then go to her apartment to show them all the photos she took and the souvenirs she bought for them from every place she visited.

When she arrived at the grand mansion, she had not realized how exhausted she felt. She went to her room immediately. When she managed to open the wooden door, she collapsed into the big bed. Sleep took over her in a matter of minutes.

******

Upon awakening, Rey realizes she has been asleep for five hours straight.

Rey groaned when she saw on her phone marking one o'clock in the morning. Which meant now it would be hard for her to fall asleep again.

She sat at the edge of the bed and scrubbed her eyes, remembering seconds later that she was wearing makeup and her mascara had run along her face as same as her lipstick. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face clean. She removed all traces of makeup and sighed relieved. Sometimes she hated makeup. She felt uncomfortable checking her face every ten minutes in case some sweat or her clumsy hands ruined her makeup. But she had to hide her dark circles under her eyes and add some light to her sad face.

When Rey came out of the bathroom, she didn’t know what to do. Being in the room seemed too boring with only the TV and she knew her friends were asleep, so she took her camera and went out into the hallway.

Rey hadn’t seen the whole place the first time she toured it, so she had to keep her eyes wide open in case there was any clue about the murder of the first owners. She was anxious to know nothing more about the case. The Internet was not very helpful. It seemed to have been just a simple rumor and nothing actually happened.

What if the new owner had something to do with the scant information? Perhaps he didn’t want the story to tarnish the new image of the mansion, so he decided to erase all kinds of clues and pretend that nothing had happened. Rey understood in a certain way, but at the same time, it bothered her that Kylo Ren wanted to hide the dark past of the mansion when that made it even more interesting and mysterious.

The library came to mind. Perhaps there would be more information about the mansion. Although Rey hesitated a bit, she began to head for the first floor.

Before touching the first step, she heard something weird. Like a small whisper in her ear. She looked down the corridor on the second floor to her right and tilted her head. She decided to ignore it and stepped on the wooden step when she heard the same whisper on the same side again. Was a visitor pulling a prank on her?

With a frown, she walked down the aisle. She expected to find some child hiding behind a plant pot or someone sticking his head out the door of some room, but no. The hallway was deserted.

Rey was about to return to the stairs when a murmur was heard at a door with no assigned number. Rey thought it was a room to store cleaning things or something else, but she found a series of stairs that were heading down to somewhere she couldn’t tell by the darkness. Curiosity won over her so she took her phone to turn on the flashlight and went down the stairs, closing the door behind her.

The stairs were old so Rey took them down carefully. She found it strange that there was no lamp of any kind to illuminate the path, as if no one ever came by and it didn’t need to be lighted up. She doesn’t know how long she went down the steps until she finally reached a small room. Rey almost hit a spider web when she saw that there were several half-used candles nailed around the four walls. Rey searched above the furniture filled with dust until she finally found a box of wicks on a table with a few books and pens with ink jars. First she had to light the place up before she snooped around.

She lit the five candles throughout the room and Rey removed some web that stood in her way. There was not much: a couple of chairs from the last century, empty boxes and a table with papers and books scattered. It was obvious that the place had been forgotten for some years and no one had dared to come down for fear of the dark. Rey’s advantage is that nothing scared her, not even a couple of spiders.

Her eyes immediately turned to the dusty old books, some open on a random page and others closed. Rey blew the dust off the table as much as she could to see what they were about. A small book in specific that was opened caught Rey’s attention, so she took it and removed with her hand what was left of the dust. She brought the flashlight of her phone to the page and tried to read what was written in a very beautiful and precise italic:

" _January 1st 1936._

_I am leaving. I am finally leaving this Hell._

_Tonight I will ask Keera for her hand, and we will leave forever._

_We will hide in the darkest corner of the world so that no one will ever find us._

_I will forget who I really am._

_I will start from scratch with her. I will learn to be a real man, and I know she will support me and understand when I tell her_ -"

Some ink stains finished the writing. Rey turned to the next pages but everything was blank. She checked the first pages and realized it was a diary. Her heart pounded with emotion.

This could be useful for her research.

And before she left and put out the first candle, she found in a corner what appeared to be a painting of a man with the same golden frame as the other paintings hung on the walls of the mansion. She took the painting, placed it on top of a box, and then pointed her flashlight to admire it better.

Her heart dropped to her feet.

No, it couldn’t be possible. No, no, no.

The man in the painting looked exactly as Kylo Ren.

That man couldn’t be Kylo. No fucking way. That portrait looked very old, like a century old to be him.

Rey’s hands and legs began to shake. This had to be a bad joke.

Maybe this was the owner’s plan to scare their curious visitors. Yeah, just a silly and stupid prank.

After several deep breaths and convincing herself that this was just a genius prank of the owner, she decided to take a picture of the painting and promised to herself not to go back to that place again.

Before anyone found out Rey was there and laughed at her scared face, she decided to take the book back to her room to keep reading it and climbed the stairs as fast as her legs allowed. Not before blowing out the candles.

When she got to the door, she checked if anyone was in the hallway to safely go out and close it, as if she had never been there. She hid the diary inside between her blouse and trousers as a precaution, cursing herself for not bringing her purse.

She took long steps to get to her room faster when she notices that a couple is making out close to her on a wall. When she walks past them, the boy, a tall, redheaded boy, connects his eyes with Rey’s, without stopping kissing his girlfriend. They stare at each other for a few seconds until Rey looks away with shame and feeling her cheeks flushing too hard.

_Get a fucking room, dickheads_ , Rey shouted at them in her mind.

******


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!  
> Thank you so, SO much for your cute comments and the kudos!! You guys are so nice :')  
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter! <333  
> P.S: maybe mondays are my update day? maybe...

Rey read a love story.

That's what the whole diary was about. It seemed more like a person telling the beginning of his relationship with a girl named _Keera_ and how it all ended up in suspense.

The only relevant information that she managed to get out of those old pages is that the story began on April 26th, '35 - precisely the same year that the mansion was bought by someone unknown and, what made Rey almost burn the diary and get the hell out of there, was finding a pocket photo of Keera.

Or rather of Rey.

It was her in the picture, it couldn't have been anyone else. It just _couldn’t_.

That fucking picture kept her awake all night.

She thought maybe some employee (without her noticing, of course) had taken a picture of her and before she got to that dirty and spooky basement, was put into the diary and they just waited for her to fall into the trap.

She came to that conclusion by remembering the redheaded boy. Rey thought it was an employee posing as another visitor, making sure that the prank went perfectly so that all the other employees would tell the owner and make fun of the poor visitor for sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

Rey decided to go home the next day.

She thought of shouting at the girl in reception about the stupid, immature joke they and the bloody owner had come up with, and then throwing the diary in her face and asking her - in a rude way - for her money back. Although part of her thought that the attempt would be futile and she would get nothing back and only get a few laughs in her face.

But she would try anyway because she was Rey, and she wouldn't leave without a fight. She would also leave them a bad review in the app of trip recommendations, of course.

When the time on her phone hit 7 o'clock and the sun was about to rise, she was ready to go down to reception and wear out her vocal cords when she received a call from Rose.

"I thought you were joking on coming here!" Rey hugged the small girl as they met in the first floor where Rose’s room was.

"Of course I wasn't joking! I like mystery and crime as much as you do. I had to come." Rose hugged her back.

Rey gives her one last squeeze and sighs, a smile drawing on her face. "That's why you're my best friend."

"Can we go to breakfast first before we start our research? I need to feed my brain before I fill it with important information."

"Yes, let's go. I prefer to stay away from this place for the time being."

Rose gave her an inquisitive look. Rey gently pulled her arm towards the exit. "I'll tell you everything when we're away from here."

They found a restaurant downtown and Rey told Rose in detail what had happened, from her arrival at the mansion until she found the diary and the painting and how Rey came to the conclusion that it was all a prank created by the owner.

"This is insane," Rose gasped as she examined the portrait on Rey's phone, zooming around as if she couldn't believe it.

Rey made a sound with her mouth full of pancakes. Rose took the diary again for the tenth time, opening it to the first page where Keera’s- Rey's picture was.

"I must admit," Rose brought the picture to her face, examining it closely, "they worked hard on the details. You look like you're from another era! And his painting... they both are the perfect match."

Rey squinted as she took a sip of her apple juice.

"What do you plan to do?"

Rey licked her lips. "Shout at them. Demand a refund. Go home. That's my plan."

"Wait, wait... You're thinking of leaving so soon? But I just got here!"

"We can stay somewhere else. There are lots of hotels around here and..."

"Are you sure it was a prank?" Rose interrupted her.

Rey blinked. "What else would it be?"

"Maybe it's all a coincidence, you know? Keera could be a girl who did exist at that time and who turned out to look physically like you and the one in the painting maybe was a relative of Kylo Ren." Rose shrugged, closing the diary. "I don't think the employees and the owner have time to make these kinds of jokes to every single one of their visitors."

Rey pursed her lips in thought.

Maybe Rose was right. She hadn't yet confirmed that it was all just a silly prank and she just panicked and came to those conclusions. Perhaps the diary and the portraits were valuable clues that no one could find until now that Rey did. Maybe she could solve the murder mystery after all.

After breakfast, Rey suggested a visit to the basement. They went straight to the mansion to begin their investigation.

When they arrived, the hotel was being crowded with more visitors. Unseen by anyone, Rey led her friend up to the second floor.

"There's the door," Rey pointed to the wooden door.

Rose almost shrieked with excitement, immediately placing her hand on the handle. When she tries to turn it, she grunts in frustration. "It's locked."

"What?" Rey mimics her action and discovers that, indeed, the damn door was locked.

"Bad luck for us." Rose leans on the door with her arms crossed plus a lovely frown on her face.

"We can go to my room and read the diary, and another option would be to go to the library."

"Alright. I'll hurry to mine; I brought some alcohol in case our research fails and we get bored."

Rey laughs but agrees with the plan.

Rey throws her things on the floor and throws herself on the bed. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy and she shook her head. She denied falling asleep waiting for her friend and more so when they just started to investigate about the family’s case and possibly had a connection to the current owner.

Rey yawned, resting her head on the nearest pillow.

 _Just closing my eyes for five minutes, Rosie,_ Rey thought as she let out another yawn.

She didn't know that being awake all night would affect her so much.

*•*•*•*•

Rey wakes up and immediately checks her phone. She fell asleep again and was about to call Rose when she found five missed calls and a message from her in her notifications:

**_"Sorry, baby Rey... I know you were asleep..._ **

**_But this charming and funny and HANDSOME guy invited me for lunch and well, I'll tell you all about it when we meet tonight!_ **

**_Let’s do room service!_ **

**_I hope you'll forgive me with a bottle of whiskey ;)) x."_ **

Rey smiled. _Good for you, Rosie_ , she thought.

But then, she saw the time. 9:30 p.m.

And the message had been sent at 1:00.

Then Rey sent Rose a message asking where she was. There was a five-minute wait and nothing. Rey was surprised. Rose always answered messages in seconds.

Rey tried to call her, but it went straight to voicemail.

Maybe she decided to spend the whole day with that boy, so she let it slide.

Rey got out of bed, grabbed her purse and walked out of her room. Her stomach was growling.

Even though she liked going out and discover new restaurants, she was curious to try the hotel food.

She went down to the first floor, looking around in case she found Rose with the mystery guy. But before she passed the lobby, she abruptly stopped walking.

His raven hair was the first thing that caught her eye. He was sitting on one of the couches in the lobby, his attention on his phone. One of his long legs was crossed elegantly above his knee. He was wearing a black suit, one of those expensive suits that businessmen wore all damn day, which made him look more elegant and bossy.

Rey didn't know exactly what to do. Should she listen to Rose and think that it was all a coincidence, and the diary and the portraits are valuable pieces of information for the case? Or should she claim directly to the owner and find out if it was really all a stupid prank?

Rey was already walking towards him with firm steps.

When she positioned herself in front of him, she cleared his throat to get his attention, and she succeeded.

"Kylo Ren, right?"

It was him, indeed. Those unmistakable hazel eyes were scanning her from head to toe. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, perhaps a little annoyed at not being greeted more formally. Rey didn't care if she offended him in some way, she was there to get some answers.

Since she didn't get one in return, Rey took out her phone.

"Yesterday I found this... peculiar painting in what I think was a basement of the mansion. And yes, I know I shouldn't have gone down there, but I couldn't help it. The door was open, so..." Rey shrugged, showing him her phone screen on the picture she took of the man's painting.

The owner stopped watching her with that piercing look of his and directed it to her phone in hand.

Rey pressed her lips, impatient. All she got was his jaw moving a little bit. She was getting self-conscious of what she was doing at that moment.

The man looked at her again without any expression on his face. Rey almost threw her phone to his face so that he would react and give her a good explanation of everything she had seen down there. But he didn't. His eyes didn't say a word to Rey.

"I also found this," Rey continued, taking the diary out of her purse and handed it to him.

That did seem to make him react because Rey saw how his eyes darkened and got up from his seat in one quick movement.

Rey almost fell backwards as she felt the diary being snatched from her hand and the owner's big body pushing her a bit.

"Where... did you find this?" His voice sounded deep and strangled, as if he were holding back his anger. Rey shivered.

"I... in the basement, on top of a table."

Looking straight into his eyes, Rey listened how the diary was being squeezed into one of his hands.

Rey didn't notice when Kylo brought his face close enough to hers, and although she was almost shitting herself, she saw moles over his cheeks, nose and neck. If it had been another time in a very different situation, Rey would have thought that they made him look more attractive than he already was.

"Go."

"What?"

" _Get the fuck out of here_!" Kylo shouted to her face.

Rey flinched, and she let out her anger too.

Before she left, Rey punched Kylo's face, exactly hitting him in the jaw. She didn't see his reaction because she was already out of that place.

She wouldn't let anyone yell at her like that.

*•*•*•*•*

After the girl gave him a good punch in the face - which Kylo admitted he deserved - and watched her leave through the entrance of the mansion, he went to his office, with all the looks of his employees and visitors on his back.

What was left to add to his anger was to find Armitage Hux sitting in his chair behind his desk, quietly drinking- which Kylo assumed was blood from a crystal glass.

But what caught Kylo's attention was the girl passed out on one of the chairs in front of the desk. He saw her neck pierced by two fangs and small drops of blood running down her chest and arms, which also had several marks.

"I thought I'd never see you do that again."

"Being with Phasma all the time gets boring. I needed to get out of that 'cave', and what better than to come here where I can find pretty girls like Rose," Hux points to the girl in the chair. Kylo doesn't look at her again.

"You know that I don't like either of you two coming in here and terrorizing the visitors."

Hux laughs. "You forgot that we have the power to make them forget, my dear Ren. But don't worry, I'm not going to kill her. It would be unfortunate to waste her delicious blood."

"How thoughtful you are." Kylo walks towards the door he always locks, though he knows perfectly well that no one would ever dare enter his office. After opening it and before following the dark path ahead, he heads back to the redhead, "Take her back to where you found her, clean her wounds and try to hide them. I don't want you to repeat the same of last night."

"I don't kill humans anymore, Ren. But I must admit I was very thirsty yesterday and I got a little carried away and--"

"I know exactly what happened, Hux. I don't want it to happen again, understand?"

Hux takes one last sip from his glass, staining his lips and teeth in scarlet. "Whatever you wish, Mr. Ren."

Before they finished their little talk, Hux dared to ask, "Did you see her?"

Kylo exhales, his hand almost breaking the door handle.

In a flat tone, Kylo replies, "Yes, and I don’t care.”

Kylo slams the door, listening to the vampire's mocking laughter from far away.

*•*•*•*•*


End file.
